Just to be
by Hasselhoff
Summary: Standalone:: Takes place after Carter comes back from Africa with Kem.


Authors Note- Just a quick little carby fic I whipped up when I was very bored lol! It is set when Carter comes back from Africa with Kem. Kinda Crazy. Tell me what you think!  
  
The automatic doors opened there in front of them was a face... A face that had not been seen in over 6 months. It was not the face they remember though. His hair had grown and he now had a beard. His sunken in brown eyes darted around the room and a faint smile played across his lips. He was home. He looked over at the women next to him. She looked at him smiling reassuringly letting him know that it would be okay. Reaching for her hand he grasped tightly interlocking their fingers taking one stride at a time into the newly decorated waiting area. He glanced around remembering the last time he stood in that spot, noises filled the air, Men busy at work hammering and such. Now it was sounds of young children crying and sickly coughs. God it was good to be home. He decided the first place he should go is to the admit desk, Frank stood before him still as gruff and grumpy as before. His face softened a tiny bit when he saw the man.  
  
'John Carter.' The voice boomed causing a moment off quiet, where everyone turned their heads to stare once again at the newly arrived man. 'Hi.' Was all he could get out. 'How have things been?' He heard Susan call from the board. A friendly face, finally. 'Good.' His smile widening a bit, Susan approached the desk starting meaningless chit chat with him and the women placed elegantly beside him. 'How was the Congo?' No words could describe how the Congo really was as best as he tried he could not possibly relate all the events that took place in the Congo to someone who had never experienced something so tragic. 'Good.' Was all he could manage to get out again. The women next to him tapped her fingers restlessly against the back of his hand, he turned his head remembering her. 'Susan, this is Kem.' Kem smiled brightly at Susan. 'Hello.' She spoke with such grace. Carter felt the way a man in love was suppose to feel...Loved. 'I have to take her up to O.B.' He said happily. His first child would be born in four months. It was the most exciting feeling in the world. Still he worried. He worried that things could go wrong. Wrong in many different ways. Wrong with the baby, wrong with he and Kem. So many things could happen in the next four months that could disturb their plans. Kem told him not to worry that everything would be fine. But if there was one thing he learned from his last relationships its that fine can last for moments before it turns into hell. 'Frank do you mind showing Kem up to O.B? I have to get to work.' He stated, Frank looked at him like he was insane, Carter wondered why. 'And miss the fireworks?' Frank scoffed. Kem looked at him with confusion written across her face, Carter knew exactly what they were talking about, he had not yet informed Kem of his somewhat interesting past. 'Lydia will take her.' Frank offered. Lydia approached the pair wearing a friendly smile, Carter placed a gentle kiss on Kems cheek and watched as she slowly descended for the elevator. 'I'll be up soon.' He called after her. She turned around and smiled at him, he knew she would be okay.  
  
Sleep had not been his friend, he had just pulled a fifteen hour shift and all he wanted to do was sleep, but as usual he was feeling restless. He wondered how Kem was whether she needed anything. It was both of their first time with a pregnancy. They would have a son. Walking into the lounge, he stretched his arms out in a yawn. He looked over to the table where a thin women was sitting studying, she didn't seem to notice his presence. They had spoken briefly earlier that day, where she found out about his new girlfriend, and their new bundle of joy that would soon arrive. He slowly walked toward the coffee machine switching it on, she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows in a casual hello. Neither knew what to say to the other. They were not upset with each other but they had left things so awkward they didn't know how to start off a decent conversation.  
  
'I'm happy for you...' She simply stated.  
  
'I'm happy for you...It takes a lot of courage to go back to med school after such a long absence.' He congratulated.  
  
'Thanks...' They both looked around the room for something interesting to look at to avoid the conversation that they both new was coming. She rose from the table and walked over to him, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and that was their truce, just to be. 


End file.
